With the rapid development of society, the need for natural wood increases more and more, while the growth cycle of wood is very long relative to the consumption. Since the deterioration of environment draws more and more attention, the lumbering is restricted gradually, and efforts are made to elevate utilization rate of wood and to develop other resources for replacement of wood, such as shaving board, coarse particle board, fine particle board, fiber board made from crop stems, polymer organic material, metal, and so on, which are widely applied in many industries such as building industry, furniture manufacturing industry, packing material, etc.
Bamboo is also an important resource for substituting wood, usually is used for manufacturing furniture, and sometimes in building material, craft and decorative articles as well as daily appliances, while its deep development and utilization are still in studying. At present, as building material, it can be processed to make laminated board, and the technology of making bamboo fiber board as wood substituent by using bamboo fiber as basic material is almost mature. However, the technology for extracting bamboo fiber is still in primary stage. Currently, fine bamboo fiber is generally made by chemical method, which results in that the obtained product contains melamine, while melamine releases toxic substances at high temperature and is not degradable, so that current bamboo fiber products are not ideal environment-friendly products.